


im so sorry

by colink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Sad, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colink/pseuds/colink
Summary: as she lay in his arms, tears finally came down his cheeks.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> blood never felt so heavy before, did it?
> 
> lowercase for stylistic purposes.

never before did his arms feel so heavy. crimson red stained it, his hands caked, his shirt splattered with red.

if it were a different circumstance, he wouldn’t have cared. Eren hated knowing that he was that selfish.

his voice cracked, his tears dripping gradually onto Mikasa’s bruised cheek.   
  


Eren cradled her close to his chest.

”i’m sorry, Mikasa.”

silence met him for a few moments. Mikasa spoke in a broken, raspy voice. death spoke between her words. her trembling hand cupped his cheek.

”Eren . . . it isn’t . . . your fault.”

her eyes dimmed, and Eren held her close as her hand dropped.

 _“i don’t believe you.”_ he whispered, and wept quietly into her shoulder, shielding her death from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really ship anything in AOT. but i like mikasa and eren’s friendship, and wanted to see what would happen if she died.


End file.
